1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a lid assembly used for covering/uncovering an opening so as to load/unload the laundry in a washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A washing machine is a typical home appliance which washes the laundry by using a detergent and water. The washing machine is classified into a top loading-type washing machine and a front loading-type washing machine according to loading positions of the laundry. In general, the front loading-type washing machine is constructed to include a horizontal drum for receiving the laundry, a plurality of lifters provided at an inner surface of the drum so as to repeatedly lift and then drop the laundry during the rotation of the drum, and a door provided at a front surface of the washing machine so as to cover/uncover the drum. Also, the top loading-type washing machine is constructed to include a vertical tub for receiving the laundry, a pulsater for washing the laundry during its rotation in the tub, and a lid provided at an upper surface of the washing machine so as to cover/uncover the tub.
In the meantime, the lid is attached to an upper case of the top loading-type washing machine by a hinge. However, the hinge is shocked whenever the lid is opened/closed. Accordingly, if the washing machine is used for a long time, the lid, especially the hinge, is broken.